The Red Blade
by gogt12
Summary: instead of Kage bunshin Naruto finds a sword of unimaginable power. this sword is used as an median and holder of the kyuubi's power in Naruto's hands he can change the world.


Thanks Tigee86 for being my inspiration for this.

Do not own

* * *

><p>In the dim moonlight that filled the forest on the outskirts of Konoha, a child-sized and shaped figure darted among the bases of the time-scared trees. Despite abundant undergrowth the small figure moved without a sound disturbing its surroundings no more then a faint breeze. For all this incredible skill, the figure was easily spotted given it's choice of eye-searing bright colors for clothes and natural hair and eye pigments. Berating this figure for it's, His, fashion taste would have no effect though. He was far too concerned with garnering attention then ruination of his stealth.<p>

This male figure, a young boy, was named Naruto Uzumaki.

He was known by many other names though, precious few of them positive. He heard the muttered insults of 'Demon child', 'Fox beast', and 'Monster brat' far more then the kindly stated 'favorite customer' and 'friend'. A lifetime of loneliness, a decade of hateful looks, and endless curses had left their mark on this child's mind, far too many emotional scars to be healthy for any person.

It was these scars that lead to an early choice of a dark career and a bright dream.

It was these scars that lead a young man to sabotage his own hopes in favor of fleeting recognition.

And it was those same scars that would forever drastically change his life for good or ill.

As the flaxen-haired youth settled into the small clearing where he'd been instructed to study Lady Luck rolled her fickle dice. Studying the result, the Lady smiled, and blessed her favorite son once more.

Twitching nervously, an excited Naruto Uzumaki reached for the ties holding the infamous Forbidden Scroll of Sealing shut. When the ninja-in-training had heard that all he'd have to do to finally graduate from the Academy, it'd taken all his limited self-control not to laugh out loud. The blond had been in and out of the Hokage's tower since he'd been just a toddler. The contents and ways of the supposedly secure tower had long since ceased to be a secret to him. The most difficult part of the entire 'graduation mission' had been finding the right scroll in the cluttered mess that constituted the Hokage's personal library! Laughing loudly at the memory of dodging ANBU and making the legendary God of Shinobi faint with a nosebleed, Naruto grabbed the ties to the Scroll and whipped them off with a flourish. Suddenly equal parts calm and super excited, Naruto looked down to peruse just what super cool technique he would learn to finally become a ninja of the Leaf.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Naruto twitched, seeing that the first technique was a clone variation. There just HAD to be something better then that.

Bunshin Bakuha no Jutsu

Naruto twitched again. While the idea of exploding doppelgangers sounded awesome, he still couldn't do clones for some reason. Pass.

Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu

Twitch, twitch. Again, awesome sounding, but requiring that damnable clone technique! Growling in frustration now, Naruto decided going one by one was taking too long and with a snap of his arms, unrolled the whole scroll. Standing up, he walked the length of the Sacred Scroll. To his growing horror however, not a single additional technique could be read. Each and everyone of them was blurry and indistinct, the instructions surrounded by odd kanji and ink patterns that screamed just one thing at his sharp, if sporadic survival instincts.

Back the fuck off!

Groaning childishly, the ninja-trainee listlessly continued to the end of the scroll in sheer pig-headed stubbornness, hoping to find just one more technique that wasn't impossible to read. Then, finally, just as he was about to give up and try his hand at that stupid Shadow clone thing, he caught just the barest hint of color where the scroll was supposed to attached to a central wooden rod for support and ease of carrying. Seating himself at the end of the scroll, Naruto grasped the end the scroll paper and the exposed part of the rod before giving it a tug. When it didn't come loose, he gave it a harder tug. When that didn't work, he scowled and just gave the damn thing a great big heave. Hell, they could always just glue the thing back together right?

Rrriiiipp!

Naruto was distracted from sudden thoughts of just how much trouble even he'd be in for damaging the Forbidden Scroll by a sudden flood of color from what appeared to be the single most complex piece of artwork the young boy had ever seen. Having never been the artsy type, he had no clever words to describe the image in front of him and even the notoriously dense young ninja-trainee knew that just saying 'awesome' and 'super-cool' was just not going to cut it here.

The basic pattern reminded him of a spider web, if an unusually complex one. It was, spread out, covering almost the entirety of a 3' by 2' area. Pearlescent lines of the 'web' were overlaid but not concealed by an assortment of something that looked awfully similar to the kanji he was familiar with. Whatever this writing was though, it was far less graceful then the Elemental Nation's written language, possessing a more angular set and some unnamable quality that brought to mind ancient times. The frame of the web was strange, a jagged oval pattern the almost looked to be as blurry as the hidden instructions on the Scroll of Sealing. The whole of the pattern might have been enough to hold his flighty attention by itself, however, the entire thing was drawn in precious stones!

From the simplest of black lines to most intricate of pearly whorls everything was drawn in clinging powered gems. Naruto didn't really know anything about geology but he was pretty sure there were diamonds, rubies, and a bunch of other really expensive rocks apparently glued to the paper. Scratching his head, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why someone would spend so much money on a pretty but seemingly useless piece of art and then hide it in the least seen and most heavily guarded Scroll in the village. Shrugging away the weirdness of it, Naruto reached out and brushed his hand over the gemstone pattern, curious about what it would feel like.

"I bet I could get the Old Man to let me keep this. It's not like it's dangerous, and if anybody owned this there's no way they'd just leave it here." Even as the boy's words left his lips his finger caught on a shard of gemstone that jutted invisibly out from the pattern. There was a brief pinching sensation followed by a couple drops of blood smearing on one of the odd kanji. The academy student swore out loud, annoyed at himself for already managing to dirty the art work that he'd planned on talking the Old Man out of. Any further action was stalled when the pattern glowed. Gaping, the blond watched shocked as the glow increased to a brilliant shine, spiking up to blinding briefly before fading away. Dropping the pattern and scroll, Naruto frantically rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sting of losing his night sight. Blinking away the last of the spots in his vision, Naruto looked around for the pattern. He didn't find it though. Instead, where it should have been, was a sword.

The sword looked like a Katana that Naruto had learned about in the academy, but it was bent back in to a curve that naruto had never sword was a deep red. The sheath looked like it was washed in a bad blood and let stain. The handle was the same red as the sheath in the traditional diamond pattern. The guard was a simple box that had the sides sunken in.

But what really caught Naruto's attention was the red pendent that was hanging from the handle. Tied to it with a red string. It pulsed a weird energy that seemed to call out to Naruto. Naruto reached out for the pendent. The second he touched it Naruto felt a massive wave of power was euphoric to him. It was warm for a second then he felt it turn hot and then it was burning his skin.

The air around Naruto was wild with red chakra. It swirled around him like a crazed hurricane. It glowed lighting up the forest around Naruto in a red light, and sent waves of red chakra through the forest to the anbu that were patrolling the forest and the chunin and jonin that were sent to look for Naruto.

Inside the hurricane of chakra Naruto was still holding the pendent. No matter how much it burned him and caused him pain he couldn't let the pendent go. He was stuck on the feeling of power that the pendent gave him. It was wild uncontrolled but to him it seemed like he was meant to hold.

Finally the pendent stopped glowing and the chakra swirling around Naruto stopped moving. It was as if the pendent accepted that it was in Naruto's control. It calmed down and blended with his chakra. It gave Naruto the feeling of acceptance. For Naruto it was the best feeling in the world.

He finally looked back to the sword that was attached to the pendent by string. He picked the blade up and slowly unsheathed the blade and saw that it had a sliver blade with the Kanji on the bottom nearest the hilt that read "Blade of the Kyuubi"

"Wow" said Naruto as the high that holding the pendent gave him faded. He held the blade in one hand and just stared at it. It wasn't till Mizuki appeared in the clearing that he snapped out of his daze.

"There you are Naruto," said Mizuki walking into the clearing. He to had felt the huge amount of foul chakra that had come from here and he couldn't believe that it had come from naruto. "what have you been doing here."

Naruto flinched at that. Mizuki was standing behind him, so Mizuki couldn't see the sword and pendent that naruto had close to his chest. Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it on his back and held the sword in his hand.

When he turned to Mizuki he couldn't form the words need to answer any question he had. "Well, what happened here. Naruto"

"I…I I"

"Whatever naruto just come over here and give you the scroll and I'll give you a Hitai-ate."

Naruto was walking towards when he had a thought. "Mizuki-sensei, maybe I got the wrong scroll. Some of the justu in here seem evil."

"Well, thats to lead you towards the right justu." Mizuki was getting impatient.

"Well I guess that I should take the scroll back myself and just return it."

Mizuki seemed to have enough and decided to end it here before any anbu decided to show up. "Naruto! Give me the scroll now or I will kill you!" when naruto took a step back instead of forward Mizuki just threw a giant shuriken. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the impact. When it didn't come he opened his eyes and saw an anbu standing in front of him. The anbu had caught the shuriken.

More anbu appeared behind mizuki and apprehended him. One of the anbu knocked Naruto out. The last things naruto saw was Mizuki struggling and Iruka walking into the clearing. "I'll take him to the Hokage."

.

* * *

><p>When Naruto came to he saw the hokage and the anbu there talking. The hokage noticed that Naruto had awoken.<p>

"You may leave" with that the anbu left in a Shunshin. "Naruto good to see you are awake. We must talk about some things."

Naruto nodded and he got of the couch he was laying on and walked to one of the two chairs in the room and sat down. "About what jiji."

"Well, we can start with that swords of yours. Do you know were it is from."

Naruto for the first time noticed that he was still holding the sword like it was his life line. He shook his head "it says that it's the Blade of the Kyuubi"

"Do you know why."

He shook his head again.

"On the night of the Kyuubi attack there was a lot of leftover chakra from the demon. This chakra was damaging everybody it touched. So my student Jiraiya sealed the chakra into a pendent so it might be controlled." The Sandamie looked at Naruto to make sure he under stood.

"Many ninja tried to control the pendent and use the power that it contained but it would kill them."

"How would it kill them" Naruto interrupted

"It would slowly eat at there chakra and deteriorate there body." said the Hokage. "Now don't interrupted. So I thought that maybe if it had a median it could be used. So I made a sword that had seals that I thought would help channel the chakra. It did but it still killed anybody that tried to wield it. So I sealed it into the forbidden scroll."

"Why did it choose me?"

The the Hokage sighed and started to explain the Kyuubi attack to Naruto. He told him about what really happen that night. He told of the Fourth Hokage and of his sacrifice.

The Third did not tell of his mother. How was he going to explain to him that she was the last jinchuuriki, and not tell him about his lineage? How would he explain that the fourth choose him because he was his son and not just the nearest Uzumaki. So he decided that bending the truth was better than letting Naruto know about his truth. He feared what a child like Naruto would do with that knowledge how he would tell. The enemies that would come for his head.

"Now what I am to do with you, Naruto. You just broke into the Hokage tower and stole the forbidden scroll. These are high crimes, Naruto. You could go to jail for a long time."

Naruto went wide eyed and wanted to protest. But stopped when the Hokage started talking again "You also showed great skill as a ninja and a powerful weapon has allowed you to wield it so I have to make you a ninja."

The Hokage let out a smile when Naruto had a loud celebration. He handed him his hitai-ate and a scroll with basic instructions on how to wield a sword like that and katas for the style. Dance of the Moon. He alsotold him to go come back tomorrow to get his picture taken.

* * *

><p>Hayate walked into the hokage's office a little apprehensive. When the Hokage sent an anbu to his house at 3 in the morning he was worried he had done something wrong. But, he was a jonin he would face it or run, run like hell if push comes to shove.<p>

He stood in front of the hokage for ready to face or flee when the third addressed him. "Hayate I have a favor to ask you."

Hayate let out a breath he didn't know he held. "And what would that be Hokage-sama." When he asked that question he expected to be asked to train anbu in sword handling or maybe take a lower rank mission with some new chunin so they don't get killed on there first B rank.

"Will you take a genin team."

Now that he didn't expect. Taking a Genin team was a huge task. Usually only the best Jonin get the teams. Him being a Jonin specializing in kenjustu no matter how good he was wasn't going to be able to get a Genin team. Just not enough Genin willing to learn kenjustu. "Umm sure Hokage-sama, but if I may ask who will be on my team."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ryōte Burēdo, and Chi-Chi On'na" the Sandamie then took three files off of his desk and handed them to Hayate. These were the files for the three genin. Every thing they had learned from the academy. From the things they excelled at to the things they failed at, it's in there.

On the first folder was the records for Chi-Chi On'na:

_Chi-Chi On'na is going to make a very good ninja. She is on of the best in the class at traps and weapon handling. She likes to be at a long range setting up for her team. She also is very keen of poison. Excelling at the botany classes._

_Attitude wise she is one of the better ones in class. She doesn't have any prevalent crush in class and seems to be focused on here ninja career. She also is very reclusive. And has a tendency to call people dumb asses causing some confrontations in class._

_Ninjustu: B- : More than good enough at the three justu she must know but has no other justu._

_Taijustu: C- : Really average at taijustu showing no good skill in that aspect._

_Genjustu: B- : Showed skill at Genjustu using it for her traps._

_Weapons: A+ : Great skill in weapons_

Other skills. Traps: excelled at traps being the best in the class. Her only downside is that she is not good at stealth leading to her being found before she has set her trap.

At the top of the file had a picture of the Chi-Chi on it. She had long black hair with purple eyes. She had on a long sleeve purple shirt that had a black and purple biohazard symbol on the shoulders. She also had black tight pants with her black kunai and Shuriken pouch on them and a big medical pouch on the small of her back.

Hayate was really impressed usually a child with skills like that would go to a Jonin like Kurenai or someone with skill in traps. He didn't dwell on it long and went to the next file.

_Ryote Buredo is is going to make a great jonin. He already shows the skill necessary to lead a team. When the idea of team work was introduced he took it like a fish to water. Probably because he has his father the Black Mamba to teach him._

_Skill wise he is the second in the class behind Sasuke Uchiha. He has great ninjustu skill and passable Genjustu. Where he really excels is at kenjustu. He shows skill at wielding twin swords often carrying them to school._

_His attitude is the classic "to cool for school" attitude. He thinks because his dad was a great ninja from the last war he will be too. Unfortunately know one could tell him different because of his skill._

_Ninjustu: A+ : he shows great skill at the three academy justu and shows skill at the few lightning justu his father has taught him although it nothing really spectacular_

_Taijustu: B+ : showed good skill at taijustu in till his father started at his kenjustu training._

_Genjustu: C+ : showed no skill at casting genjustu but showed minor skill at breaking them._

_Weapons: B+ : has has great skill wielding them but has some trouble in throwing them. Probably because he slacked off at that part of training._

_Other skills. Kenjustu: has great skill at that and has said that he has been training with them for a few years now._

Again there was a picture of the genin. Ryote had short black hair with black sunglasses on. He also had a smirk on his face that to Hayate screamed 'I AM A JACKASS'. Ryote was wearing a tight sleeveless white muscle shirt. On his back he had his two short katanas strapped on in a X shape. He also had on his black pants that had his kunai and shuriken pouches that looked to be sewn onto his pants.

"Wow sensei's son. Hokage-sama you really have given me some rather great genin."

"You still haven't read the last one."

"Right."

Naruto Uzumaki will die early in his career. He has shown no real skill in any area excepted in stealth. Matter of fact I take back my earlier statement he won't die early. He'll die late by hiding and running away.

He has a horrible attitude for a ninja. He doesn't work hard to better himself frequently skipping classes, and he thinks that he can become Hokage. He is very delusional.

Ninjustu: D+ : He has skill in two of the required justu. This wouldn't be a problem if he had some other justu.

Taijustu: B+ : has skill at taijustu but some time it seems that he is doing stuff he had seen in the movies.

Genjustu: D : has no skill in genjustu.

Weapons: B- : He has shown some skill wielding weapons show ing to pick them up quickly.

Other skills: Stealth: Has great skill in this one area. But his choice in bright colors hinders him greatly.

Even this one had a picture of Naruto (really?)

Hayate just stared at the folder he couldn't believe someone like that had become a ninja. This kid was horrible. "Well hokage-sama I am gonna need some big bloodline to pass this kid. He doesn't have a chance to make it."

The Hokage had a laugh like he was part of a joke Hayate was excluded to. "Yes, Naruto does have his problems, and I was going to have him fail and sent back to the academy for another year. But some things have changed since then."

"Like what?"

"Do you remember the commotion last night."

"Well, yes it was last night."

"Ugh Well," the Hokage said a little embarrassed. "Last night Naruto came into possession of the "sword of the Kyuubi" it is the only reason that Naruto passed the graduation test last night."

"Really! Thats expressive, but I don't see how that one thing could place Naruto as a ninja."

"Right you aren't old enough to know what happened. You see that sword has the chakra of the Kyuubi in it. Five of are jonin were not able to wield the sword. It ate at there body as if it was a powerful poison. For Naruto to be able to wield it is a major accomplishment."

"It's probably because he holds the kyuubi."

"Maybe so." The Hokage said "but it puts me the same position as Sasuke Uchiha. If Naruto leaves the village which he could do since he is a civilian we could lose the sword and the kyuubi so I have to make him a genin he is to important to just give up."

Hayate looked at the Hokage for a long moment it was no secret in the ninja community that Naruto is a resource that cold not be wasted so most ninja put up with him so he had no reason to leave. Some ninja like the Hokage showed him the glamorous side of being a ninja so he wanted it. So the hokage giving a resource like that was a great responsibility. Didn't mean he had to like getting a student that would take up so much training time. "Fine I guess I could take the team."

"Then please go and pick them up in a week at the academy. If you have any questions or maybe even advice please 'don't hesitate to ask', Hayate."

Hayate turned and walked out of the room a different man while his life wasn't verbally threatened today he did understand something understood when he walked out the door. Not passing this team would bring the wraith of the hokage upon him. So he either trains them into Chunin level ninja or his life is forfeit.

* * *

><p>Naruto was absolutely buzzing. The scroll that the Hokage had given him was the absolute best. There were katas for the Kenjustu called the <span>Dance of the Moon<span>. He had to say he was rather good. You know after he learned to swing the sword right.

He was in such a good mood that when kiba made a joke about not being a ninja he just tapped his forehead protector and kept walking. He was in such a good mood that when Sakura yelled at him to move he just did. That when he was not called to be on the same team as his crush he didn't care.

The only thing he cared about was the blade slung at his was still had the feeling of that sword in his hands. It was great! He actually couldn't wait to go home to practice with his sword again.

He did however did start to pay attention when his name was called. Apparently he was paired with two kids he didn't really know. They were good in class if he remembered. That Ryote kid was a sword user two. He was hoping for a team mate that used swords.

When Iruka called for a hour long lunch break he remembered a lesson from when they went over team work "use any time available to meet your team."

* * *

><p>When Ryote woke up this morning he knew he was going to destined for greatness. He knew it when he was given his own badass twin blades from his father. The black twin blades just screamed greatness.<p>

He knew it when he herd Iruka call "Team eleven under Hayate, Ryōte Burēdo" he remembered thinking. 'I am going to be so badass! I just got the best sword wielding jonin in the village not to mention my dads pupil.' He knew when he heard that Chi-Chi was going to be on his team. He faltered however when he herd that Naruto was going to be on his team.

He remembered wanting to scream on the top of his lungs. Greatness not with that fool on my team. But hey he was going to be the great Ryote Buredo the coolest ninja around aint no dope gonna hold him back. So when naruto walked up to him and asked to have lunch after finding Chi-Chi how could he say no.

* * *

><p>After finding Chi-Chi they settled down at a local restaurant. They sat in silent awkwardness until Naruto decided to break to silence. "Well what do you want to do in your ninja career." A rather broad question that could have many answers.<p>

Chi-Chi just stared at him and said "I wanna be good. I guess"

Naruto took that as a personal threat. "What do you mean 'you just wanna be good' don't you have a goal."

"Naw man I don't have a goal. Just wanna be good. Goals are for chumps." she said.

Ryote chuckled lightly at Naruto fish like face."Well I wanna be as great as my father."

"Really who is he" Naruto asked.

"Black Mamba he worked along side the Yondamie. He is a hero of the third war."

Ryote thought he would get awed looks. He thought that he would get his teammates to understand how awesome he was. He was, however, unprepared for the "Never heard of him" that came from his two teammates.

"What! My dad is great how have you never heard of him!" Ryote then went on a small tangent. About the greatness of his father. After about ten minuets he settled back down.

"He sounds pretty great." Naruto had to admit.

"He is a great sensei too," Hayate said appearing out of nowhere causing Naruto to scream himself out of his seat. "Really Naruto I expected better than someone always saying that he was going to be Hokage."

"Well I don't like being surprised. Thats all."

"Right. Well since you guys decided to have a such a nice little meet and greet. I think it is time for a genin test. Yah" Ryote and Chi-Chi being children of ninja already knew of the test. Naruto had no idea about it, but decided to stay silent because of his team seemed to know. "So follow me to the training ground and we will begin."

As Team Eleven walked to the training grounds Hayate couldn't stop looking at the 'sword of kyuubi'. Even in is sheath he could tell that it was a great blade. He as a jonin could feel the power radiating off the blade. He had to constantly fend of jonin and anbu that would react to the power that came from it. He also noticed that naruto seemed to be oblivious to it 'Gonna have to teach him how to hid that power'. Thought Hayate.

Naruto apparently could feel Hayate looking at his sword because he put his hand on the handle and griped it tight in a way that said 'it's mine.' Hayate chuckled and thought 'Good at least he excepts his sword. With on that powerful he isn't gonna be using much else.'

When the team got to the training grounds Hayate decided to begin. "All right kids. Before we begin I have a question." The newly minted Genin what with bated breath for the question that would start there careers. "Do you know what this team was made for?" Hayate had to chuckle at the total bullshit question. Only he knew that this team was made by the hokage so that naruto would be on a team that would focus on kenjustu, and that the hokage gave them to him because he was the only jonin with kenjustu skills that could be bribed. The bribe being his sensei's son.

Hayate was interrupted from his musings when Chi-Chi voiced her thoughts. She had been thinking about that since the academy. Teams like team eight had a definite purpose. An Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame on the same team could only mean a tracking or hunting team. Hers with two frontline fighters like Naruto and Ryote, since they both hand swords on them, and her being real good with traps and throwing weapons reminded her of a team from last year.

Team nine. Team nine had a taijustu specialist for an instructor, an kid that could use ninjustu, or genjustu that she remembered never got along with Naruto, and her step sister Ten-Ten, that like her, was really good at throwing weapons, could only mean one thing. "We are a frontal assault team."

"Right in one Chi-Chi! Very good." Hayate then turned around and started walking away from the Genin. "Frontal assault teams have a very clear cut purpose. We are to attack the enemies head on and beat them."

When he was a good distance away from the genin he stopped and drew the sword he had on his back. Causing the genin to go into battle stances. Naruto griping the sword with his left hand tighter. Ryote drawing Both swords from his back and having them I both hands. Chi-Chi taking two kunai from her kunai pouch.

Hayate smiled at the genin obvious nervousness. "You see a team like ours is a lot like this sword. Very straight forward. This sword has not done much more than kill the people since the day I got it. Some times it has blocked for me. Some times it saves people but it is usually killing."

The three genin stood stock still as Hayate spoke to them. "So for the test I think it would be nice if we had a little practice at that aspect of your ninja career. We are going to have a battle you three against me. You are-" Hayate would have continues when Ryote interrupted him.

"HAHAHAHAH! Right thats rich! Look, Hayate right, I don;t care how you are I was trained by one of the greatest jonin ever. I could beat you by myself! Save us sometime and just let us pass!" Ryote shouted. His teammates were boosted in confidence.

"Yeah its three against one. We can't lose." Naruto Yelled

"Really, you all you think you could beat me."

"Really" Said Chi-Chi

In a blur if movement Hayate seemed to split into three and charge at the three genin. In a masterful use of Dance of the Crescent Moon closed the distance that he made and slashed each one lightly on the cheeks. Before any one of them even had a chance to do any thing about it. If the Genin had been looking they would have saw the three Hayates come together to form one again.

"As I was saying, you are to come at me using any skills you may have. Do not hesitate to kill try and kill me. Like you can. You have fifteen minutes to plan and I will be back here."

* * *

><p>Hayate had just got back from getting some dango with more than five minuets to spare. He almost hoped that when he got back there would a team that came together in the hopes that they could beat him. He thought he was right when he found the team in the treetops overlooking the field he said he would return to. He was proven wrong when he found Ryote and Naruto arguing over something. With Chi-Chi sitting against a tree<p>

They were pretty quiet, yelling in hushed tones, properly in a wasted effort trying to keep themselves hidden. They where picked out easily by Ryote's bright white clothing and Naruto's bright orange clothing. Now that he thought about it Chi-Chi was he only one that had proper clothing having purple and black. Before he new it was time to begin.

He decided to start it off with a bang drawing the blade from his back he ran jumped towards them. The boys heard him and both tried to intercept him he cut Ryote across the stomach just enough to end him when he disappeared 'a clone' he continued until Naruto took his sword I his left hand in reverse grip to drew it to block his sword.

The force was to great for Naruto and it nocked him and Hayate off the tree. As they were falling Naruto let the sword of Kyuubi slide against his blade. The angle Naruto had his sword at allowed him to do this and have Hayate's sword slide harmlessly away from him. Before it was completely of Naruto let go of the sword and caught it again with his right hand. With the blade now in forward grip he tried to stab Hayate.

Not wasting any time Hayate grabbed Naruto's right arm, being careful to not touch the sword, and threw him away. They both landed in the clearing below.

"Very impressive Naruto. using the Dance of the Moon so well after only one week is quite the achievement." Said a clearly impressed Hayate.

"Yeah but I don't have the full dance down yet only that little bit." said Naruto.

Hayate looked closely at Naruto. The boy had his sword up in a wide base normal Guard, which would be futile if he only new a little bit of the dance. He also looked to be watching behind him. Hayate smirked hearing the slight noise of kunai flying threw the air. He jumped up into the air to dodge and when he landed he meet the real Ryote in Battle.

Ryote meet him in a much more refined style than Narutos. It was the fast and powerful Twin Mamba Style. Ryote had his left blade in a reverse grip and his right in forward grip. He came in with a quick overhead slash with the right. Hayate being trained for years in the art of the sword blocked on reflex. Ryote capitalized by bringing his left blade up almost landing a hit until Hayate jumped back, and sent a kick aimed at his chest. Ryote grunted when the kick connected. Sending him flying towards a tree. 'so fast' Ryote thought bitterly.

"You're very good to Ryote. You're Father taught you well."

"Yeah he did. But what can I say. Awesome trains awesome." said Ryote.

"Then I guess I'm not awesome because at the skill level you and Naruto are at I won't be your sensei." Hayate smiled at his little joke. 'like I can fail them'

"Yeah you're gonna be awesome sensei because we just passed." after Ryote said that Naruto and Chi-Chi came into the clearing. They position themselves in a triangle formation that covered the whole field with him at the middle. In unison they all cut some ninja wire, and all at once wire flew from the ground all around him, and then wrapped around him. It than pulled at him and hung him a few feet from the air.

"I guess this is your doing, huh Chi-Chi" Getting a nodded from her he smiled. "I guess you pass. Welcome to team eleven." he casually ignored the shouts of joy that came from the tree genin, and the non to quiet yells that they kicked his ass.

"Hey Naruto that was the first dance of the Dance of the Moon: Moonlight" Said hayate after they had quieted down.

"Yeah what of it" said Naruto

"Well that's the same style I use and I thought you'd like to see the final dance of that style." Said Hayate and he popped a solder pill into his mouth. 'gonna need all the chakra I can get'

"really? Awesome!" Naruto fumbled for a moment for a kunai too cut him down.

"Oh, no need Naruto. Just get back a bit. All of you." As he was saying that it looked as if he was making hundreds or thousands clones of himself. The ground started to tremble around him. The area around him started to light up in a white light it.

Dance of the Full Moon

Chi-Chi sensing things were getting bad grabbed her awed teammates. "Come on dumb asses we gotta go" that seemed to shake them out of it as they all jumped to the safety of the trees.

The white light grew to surround the whole clearing. It was so bright that the very sun seemed to shy from it as the it quickly became the brightest thing in the four o'clock sun. It truly was a full moon.

As quickly as it came it was gone. The light died down and what was left was a small crater in the same place that Hayate used to stand. The crater had ten huge trenches that branched from it in a spiral pattern. About fifty feet away from the crater in circle was the outline of how far the 'moon' had gone out.

The three genin jumped out of the trees to full see what there sensei had done. Hayate appeared behind his team. "Well, I'll see you all here tomorrow." he then started walking off.

The three genin fully understood what there sensei had just done. He had just told them flat to there face. 'you didn't stand a chance.'

* * *

><p>All right this took me all of two days too make. Mostly because I stole the very beginning from <span>Naruto The Black Blade <span>by Tigee86 (check that story out) I figured that since this type of what's in the scroll story had been done to death I couldn't write a better beginning than that so I didn't try. But most of this chapter and the ret of this story will be one of a kind

Gogt12


End file.
